


Crybaby

by The_Pinkest_Dragon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pinkest_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pinkest_Dragon
Summary: Something happens during a birthday party that makes Toy Chica think.





	Crybaby

A little girl had been bullied at a birthday party. And viciously bullied, too. It was clear that she had only been invited out of pity, or the birthday girl had been forced to send an invite by her parents.

When the adults were out of the room, the teasing started. They took her cake, refused to talk to her, and spread themselves out in their chairs until she had no room to sit.

With nothing else to do, she finally just left to go to the restroom. I watched her go, and when she got back, they had actually left her a seat. When she sat down, however, it had been covered in ice cream, and she got it all over her. I watched as she jumped up and whimpered, and all the other kids laughed.

I watched as they yanked on her hair, calling her names, and smeared cake on the front of her dress. Kids can be so cruel, and none of the parents in the room even seemed to notice, even as big fat tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Finally, as she simply stood in place and cried, the bullies had enough, and left her there to go play in the arcade at the birthday girl’s call. The parents followed the other children, leaving the poor girl in the middle of the party room alone.

I felt a cold pain in the middle of my chest cavity, banging itself against my metal skin. It hurt, and it hurt different than anything had before. Before I even knew what I was going to do or that I was even taking steps, I had moved off my platform and I went over to the little girl, bending down and taking a knee beside her.

When she looked over at me, tears rolling down her face and dripping onto her stained dress, she startled a bit, surprised to see me there. I didn’t know what to say…so I simply said the first words on my tongue.

“C-Crying isn’t fun. But I’ll k-keep you safe, okay? G-Go see The Mangle, th-they’ll give you a plushie to t-take home, and you can stay in h-here with me until your p-parent or g-guardian gets here. Okay?”

At the sound of my words, the little girl seemed to soften, hiccupping and rubbing her eyes. I really wasn’t supposed to get this close, but…but she needed me. And I knew how she felt, in some strange, far-off way that I can’t explain. Sniffling, she pulled herself together and bravely walked off to see The Mangle, who I knew had a stash of plushies and would see the same look in her eyes that I had.

It was the name they called her, I think. Crybaby. Someone all in purple had called them that in the back room on that day, as they tried to wail for their parents with their mouths held shut and the world growing dim.

They had nobody to care for them. But I wouldn’t let that happen again.


End file.
